


Choices

by sweetpeater



Series: tales of a sweet life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has to make a hard choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Bucky isn’t one to dwell on simple choices. Red or yellow, hot or cold. But this one he can’t seem to move on from.  
Cat sweater or dog sweater?  
The choice should be a no-brainer, really. The cat sweater was the softest. But it was also the warmest, wherein the dog sweater would be more suited for a forty-degree day like the present. The dog sweater was slightly itchy, however. And not to mention the designs. The animals on the sweaters were equally adorable.   
Bucky stood in front of the bed where the sweaters were laid out. He toyed with the sleeve on the cat sweater, glimpsing a few snags from the metal platings of his arm. Frowning, he picked up and inspected the dog sweater. There were no snags in the left sleeve. He put both of the sweaters down, perplexed.   
He probably stood for five minutes, weighing the benefits of either sweater.   
Finally, he put both of them back and reached for the blue and white sweater from Steve’s closet.


End file.
